More Issues Than Vogue
by Gene Green
Summary: All Human - Successful Edward is getting over the betrayal of his ex girlfriend when he meets the gorgeous grad student Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Diamonds

EPOV

It was too late to be going out, but hey, I didn't really care anymore. My sister Alice reminded me I was back in London for the week and she needed good press right now, especially since the breakup.

We don't talk about the break up. I have made it my mission in life to avoid any mention of the breakup, but just because no one in our family mentions it anymore doesn't mean I didn't think about it more than once an hour, every waking hour.

They tried to warn me. They said she was a gold digger. She wanted the fame. Everyone said I carried her; and between my sister's clothing house, my brother's football career, his model wife and her casting agency contacts, not to mention my production company or my family's old money, I suppose there was more for her to take advantage of than not. I just never thought in a million years she would rip my heart out like that. To have it plastered in the media, the scandalous affair that wrecked a marriage while I stood by unaware, looking like the fool I was.

I downed another scotch. Never again.

I heard the sing-song voice before I saw her. "Are you ready?"

Alice came around the corner with Jasper in tow. She was wearing a much too short black dress and had matched Jasper in matching slacks and black button down.

I saw the look before she spoke, "are you wearing that? Edward we have a reputation to protect!"

As if on cue, Jasper interjected, "Come on Alice, there's nothing wrong with what Edward is wearing."

I tilted my glass and nodded my head in the direction of my high school best friend and soon to be brother-in-law. He always knew how to calm every situation. Too bad he was half way across the world scouting some band when it all went down. Maybe he could have prevented that two week bender I had at a friend's house. Who was I kidding, no one could have prevented that.

I was brought out of my inner dialogue as I heard doors opening and closing before Alice reappeared with a black jacket. She was crazy if she thought as I was wearing something that the unmentionable had worn many times.

"No fucking way, Alice. Not that one."

"Edward, what is wrong with this? Why must you always look like a slob. First you start fighting, then you are always in the news for being drunk and looking stoned out of your gourd, and now you have that _thing _ on your face that stopped being considered sexy about four weeks ago. You reek of Marlboros and booze. Can't you just put on the jacket and look semi-showered? "

"Not that one Alice." I grabbed the new black hoodie with Cullen Co. that had just arrived and placed it over my white tee and looked at my black jeans and old black Nikes. I glanced at Alice as I grabbed my smokes and headed for the door. Alice looked like she wanted to say more, but I saw Jasper gently pull her back. I heard her exasperated sigh as the door closed behind me followed by Jasper stifling a laugh as I hit the elevator button repeatedly. Too much thinking. I need a drink.

HerPOV

"Harry, I don't want to go. Can't we just sit here for a bit?"

"Come on 'Mione. You're in town only for a bit and we promised we would support Neville's new club. "

Harry looked at me with those pure boyish eyes and he knew I couldn't say no. He was my lifelong friend, no matter what happened in life I knew Harry would be there for me.

Once upon a time I thought I was in love. A red headed friend convinced me to give him my heart and I did. Once he made into the professional league it was all over. I caught him banging some girl on our fifth anniversary in some overpriced hotel. Which led me to end up in the arms of Said Hotel's owner, who also happened to buy Ron's team just to flaunt that he could. I will never forgive myself for burying my pain with Draco Malfoy. It nearly tore my friendship with Harry apart. Harry didn't approve of Ron cheating, and he gave him a few bruises for it. To be honest I think Harry understood more than anyone else why I turned to Draco. He never approved but he didn't shun me for it. He only started avoiding me after Ginny told him he had to choose. I couldn't let Harry choose me and lose the love of his life, and I wouldn't risk him choosing someone else over me…so I stayed away and let Ginny think she had won. We still don't get along.

"Harry! I found the most perfect pair of shoes for tonight." We turned to see Ginny coming through the door with 8 shopping bags. Her smile turned to a scowl when she saw me, and I couldn't help but look away to hide my smile.

"What is she doing here?"

Harry stood, and I didn't miss the scowl on his face either.

"Hermione is always welcome here. You know this. She knows this. We are all going to support Neville tonight."

Ginny looked at me and I think her face may have been the color of her Weasley hair.

"Going after Neville now? Couldn't keep anyone happy, couldn't just stay in the States? Had to come home and wreck the rest of the gang. Almost as pathetic as those shoes you have on."

Harry gasped as I stood from the couch. I wasn't going to justify anything to her. I just wasn't.

Ginny smirked as she stared at me. "I love how you come home when everyone is moving on. You always thought you were so much better than we were. When Ron made it big you still had to make him feel less than. Going with Draco to prove a point? I guess snakes do belong together. "

I wanted to tell her so badly she had much to learn. I wanted to let the New Englander out of me and tell her who I was and how I had changed, but instead I looked as my best friend's left eye began to twitch.

"Harry, I will see you at the opening."

I went to walk out and I heard Harry go to say something and then pause. I turned just in time to see Harry look like the kid who had just found out there is no Santa. "I'll be there Harry. See ya there."

I ran to the elevator and looked at my outfit. Black top, black jeans and my Birkenstocks. I knew what was wrong with this outfit, but I also wanted to have an excuse not to go tonight. I thought my biggest issue would be possibly running into Ron, or Draco or both. I never knew Ginny hated me so. I thought she disliked me, but surely four years and distance was supposed to heal wounds. I felt like someone had poured peroxide directly into mine.

I went to the house I used to call home and looked around. Once upon a time this place held solace for me. Now it was a memorial to the parents who were here no more. I can't open that wound tonight too. I just can't.

EPOV

As we sat in the back of the blacked out car I couldn't help but miss home. I wanted to be anywhere else than here tonight. Jasper was typing away on his phone while I flicked my lighter repeatedly. Alice looked at me as if to tell me to knock it off, so I did. We were waiting for some recent boy bander to get out of the car in front of us so we could exit the vehicle. I was looking at the lights of the city when I heard Alice squeal.

"I HAVE to have that shirt. OMG, look at that shirt!"

I looked out the window and saw a small frame with a fantastic ass in black jeans with a white tee and heels on. She was walking into the club by herself. Who walks into a club without friends? A bar, yes. A club, well, that is a new one.

I was about to ask Alice why she could get away with a white tee and I could not when the door opened. Flashes came from all around. I put on my sunglasses and looked at the ground as Jasper led Alice by the hand and she in turn held my hand as we walked through the crowd. Maybe she thought I was drunk and needed the support, or maybe she heard the same photographer I did ask if I enjoyed being Draco Malfoy's city. I wanted to punch the piece of shit. Tell him to go to hell and that I was done with this. Alice squeezed my hand and I veiled my face as I followed her lead. I did nothing. I needed to drink.

When we entered the club I almost knocked Alice over as she completely stopped. Then I saw them. Draco and _her. _ It felt funny not to have the same butterflies I used to have. Butterflies had been replaced with rage, and I found myself wanting to run out the same way we came in or lunge at the coy MFer. I knew she saw me when because her mouth parted and her eyes went wide. Draco just looked like a damn happy rat. I hate rats.

Alice turned to me and said something about not staying but I just looked at her without recognition for a moment.

"Edward, are you okay man?"

"Jasper, maybe he is going into shock."

No Alice. Not shock. Just emptiness. Deep depths of it. A white haired girl tugged on my arm repeatedly and I just stared at her.

"The bar is that way." She pointed to the right and I gave my thanks by nodding. Alice could actually handle the niceties of the moment. I needed a drink and needed one fast.

I sat at the bar and as I downed my second shot I heard her before I saw her. She had the most amazing British accent and she was telling someone to "fuck off." I glanced to my left to see who she was when I saw her for the first time. I was getting hammered but even I felt the electric current when she was pressed into my back. Electric volts. I wondered what was going on. It felt like someone had pushed her. I don't care how fucked a situation is. No one hits a woman. You just don't.

I turned to see a red head yelling before I felt it. Ice and water from a champagne bucket flying at the damsel and myself. The next few moments happened very slowly for me and quickly for everyone else. First, I sobered up from my buzz as ice water ran down my face. Secondly, flashes from iphones blinded my periphery. Everyone was silent as Rihanna's 'Diamonds' played. The red head stood with her hand over her mouth, and I looked down to see a very beautiful and very wet angry goddess. She had a soaked through t-shit that read 'More issues than Vogue.' I knew immediately this was the most fun I had in months. I couldn't help but grin


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fighter

HerPOV

"Nice shirt"

I looked up into the most gorgeous blue –green eyes as he said it. He was Edward Cullen. _The_ Edward CullenThe same Edward Cullen who was tousled in water and ice. Remnants of my argument with Ginny ran down his unshaven and unkept beard, but even smelling like an ashtray and looking like a bum, he was _the Edward Cullen. _

I must have stood there looking shocked because as soon as I heard the familiar Christina Aguilera "Fighter" blasting through the speakers I heard Harry and Ron yelling and Ginny. Ginny yelled something back but it sounded as though I was in a tunnel.

Mr. Amazing Eyes looked at me once more before placing his hand on my arm. As soon as he did, lightning struck my veins. No words were spoken and eye contact remained between the two of us as some guy in a black suit and a bodyguard went to usher him away. He placed his hand on my back and pulled me close to him as we all walked until the flashing cameras stopped and we were in a hallway being escorted out of a blue door. As the door opened I saw a blacked out SUV waiting, and his grasp on my hip disappeared, leaving me feeling cold. My body shivered and he looked back and asked, "you coming?" I looked back to the hallway we had just ventured down, the one that led to the drama and the friendship wreckage, and then I looked ahead to a black SUV with a gorgeous stranger waiting. I didn't say anything, I just stepped towards the open SUV door.

"I'll let Alice know you are okay, we will catch the next driver."

"Thanks Jazz. See ya."

The door shut and all of a sudden I was beside the media and production mogul who had gone off the rails. I caught a whiff of stale smoke and booze as his sweatshirt came off. At first I wondered what the hell he thought was going to happen, and then I tried to remember self defense classes from ten years ago. The heat being blasted on me from the air vents broke my concentration and he looked at me and grinned. I then realized he was trying to warm us, seeing as how we now had wet clothes on. I knew from watching the press he was the shy one of the family, but I always thought it was a ruse. I never knew he just didn't talk much. Maybe he thought he didn't need to speak, or speaking got him in trouble. Maybe he reserved his thoughts for himself, or for people who he deemed worthy. That must be it.

"What must be it?"

Shit. Did I say that aloud? I finally looked at him, really looked at him and noticed his red cheeks. The way his eyes never left my profile. The way he flicked his lighter in his hand

"Thanks for earlier." Shit. Shit. Shit. I must sound like an idiot.

"No problem. Didn't know it would be such an eventful night. Just glad it wasn't for a reality tv show."

I found myself laughing at this. He was very comical and witty. Not at all what one would expect.

"I'm Edward. "

Like I didn't know.

"Hermione Grainger."

He laughed openly. Wait. He laughed at my name.

"Pardon me, what is so funny?" I couldn't hide the venom.

As I asked this I noticed the car began to move and flashes and more flashes were all around.

"It's just not what I thought your name would be. "

I had just had enough. Had enough of everyone and their baggage and shit. I don't know what happened but I just decided I didn't and wouldn't care anymore.

"Screw this." I had come unhinged. I opened the door with no problem after the car stalled in traffic.

"Where are you going?"

I didn't look at him. Wouldn't look at him. As I slammed the door I remember saying "screw you" and walking past 80 flashes and some pencildick papp asking about the backseat. I had enough. I walked to the end of the block away from the celebrity madness and hailed a cab.

I went to the The Savoy and pulled out the keycard I knew would work. After riding the private elevator I stripped of my clothing and went straight to the mini bar. Forget this night. Forget men. Forget bitches. Forget parents I would never see again in houses that were haunted with their amazing memories. Forget amazing eyes. He stunk anyway.

Somehow they were those eyes were the last memory before I drifted off to sleep in my bra and undies on a much too expensive couch.


End file.
